Reminiscence Series
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Reminiscence is the most precious thing.
1. Homare's Story

A/N: Hai! Hehe...

Mau mempublishkan karya gaje saya... Harap maklum =w=

Disc: Starry Sky is Honeybee property~

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk bimbingannya hari ini, guru."

Seorang wanita membungkuk ke arah Homare. "Aku belajar banyak hari ini."

"Sama-sama. Nah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Homare berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Walaupun dia sudah biasa, tetap saja rasanya pegal.

"Ah, guru, tidak tinggal sebentar?" Tahan wanita itu. "Saya punya kue untuk guru nikmati."

Homare tersenyum. Seperti biasa, senyumannya selalu melelehkan para wanita. "Terimakasih untuk tawarannya, tetapi aku harus segera pulang ke rumah."

"A-ah... Kalau begitu, akan saya bungkus kuenya, agar bisa guru bawa pulang. Tunggu sebentar," Wanita itu pergi ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah bungkusan di tangannya. "Ini, guru. Silakan."

"Ah, terimakasih. Kau baik sekali," Homare tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pamit dulu."

Homare berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Dia melihat langit mendung, nampaknya akan hujan. Pria berambut biru itu membuka payungnya ketika tetesan hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

_'Hujan, ya... Ara ara...'_

_~Flashback~_

Homare duduk menunggu di ruang tamu sambil menikmati teh yang sudah disiapkan pembantunya tadi. Senyumnya belum meninggalkan wajahnya sejak tadi. Bisa dimaklumi, karena ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Araifa, adik kelasnya yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Tuan muda, semua sudah siap," Lapor pembantunya.

"Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Homare berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke halaman depan. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang sudah disediakan, dan berangkatlah dia bersama keluarganya ke kuil tempat upacara pernikahan.

"Homare, apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu, menikah dengan gadis itu?" Tanya ibunya. "Masih banyak gadis lain, kan?"

"_Kaa-san_, tentu saja aku sangat yakin," Homare menjawab sambil tersenyum. "Araifa adalah satu-satunya gadis yang kuinginkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Apa _kaa-san_ keberatan jika aku menikah dengan Araifa?"

Ibunya tidak menjawab sampai ke kuil.

XOXO

Satu bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan Homare dan Araifa. Mereka melewatkan bulan madu di Barcelona, Florence, Saint Petersburg, Tallinn, dan terakhir mereka pergi ke London. Sekembalinya ke Jepang, Araifa segera pindah ke rumah orangtua Homare, karena Homare belum memiliki rumah sendiri.

Menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan keluarga Kanakubo terbukti sulit untuk Araifa karena ibu mertuanya bersikap dingin. Mesikpun Araifa dan ibu mertuanya jarang berkomunikasi, Araifa tetap bisa merasakan sikap dingin ibu mertuanya padanya.

"Araifa, ayo makan malam," Ajak Homare. Araifa yang sedang melipat baju menoleh.

"Ah, Homare, duluan saja. Nanti aku menyu-"

"Seorang istri haruslah hormat terhadap suaminya."

Araifa tersentak. Ibu mertuanya tiba-tiba muncul di sana. "Ah, ibu, selamat malam."

"Apa tadi itu cara yang pantas memanggil suami?" Tanya ibu mertua Araifa tajam. "Seharusnya kau memanggil suamimu dengan panggilan _'danna-sama'_, bukan dengan namanya."

"Maafkan aku," Araifa menunduk. "Lain kali tidak akan begitu lagi."

"Kaa-san ini apa-apaan sih," Homare menoleh ke arah ibunya. "Kasihan Araifa, dia kan tidak perlu kaa-san begitukan."

"Sudah Homare, kau tak perlu membelanya. Dia perlu belajar tata krama yang berlaku di keluarga ini," Tandas ibunya, kemudian beliau meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju ruang makan.

"Araifa, maafkan sikap ibu, ya. Aku yakin ibu bermaksud baik," Homare tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Araifa. "Ayo, sekarang kita makan malam dulu."

"Baik, _danna-sama_."

Mereka berdua pergi ke ruang makan. Ayah, ibu, dan adik-adik Homare sudah menunggu.

"Maaf kami terlambat," Kata Homare.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, sekarang sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai makan saja."

"Sebentar," Ibu mereka menyela, kemudian menatap Araifa. "Apa itu cara berpakaian yang pantas saat makan malam bersama keluarga?"

"E-eh...?" Araifa memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Dia sengaja memakai pakaian lusuh karena sibuk mencuci sambil mandi, dan belum sempat ganti saat menyeterika. Rambutnya pun sengaja dia ikat sekenanya agar tidak mengganggu pandangan.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu!" Hardik ibu mertuanya. "Benar-benar seperti pembantu saja!"

"_Kaa-san!_" Homare berdiri dari kursinya. "_Kaa-san_ ini kenapa, sih? Kaa-san tidak perlu sampai seperti itu pada Araifa!"

"Diam, Homare. Aku hanya menunjukkan keadaan yang sebenarnya," Ibunya membalas dengan nada tenang tapi tegas dan menusuk. Araifa tertunduk, batinnya serasa tergempur dengan sangat keras.

"Baiklah, ibu. Silakan yang lain memulai makan malam, aku pamit untuk mengganti pakaianku sebentar," Araifa keluar dari ruang makan dengan cepat.

"Araifa!" Homare menyusul istrinya. Dia mendapati istrinya sudah di kamar, di depan lemari yang terbuka. Dia tengah memilih-milih pakaian.

"Araifa..."

"Ah, _danna-sama_, kenapa tidak makan malam terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Araifa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Anda pasti lapar, tidak perlu menungguku."

"Araifa, masalah tadi..."

"Ibu benar, _danna-sama_. Aku sama sekali tidak berpakaian rapi ketika makan bersama keluarga besar, maka dari itu beliau memperingatiku. Aku akan segera ganti pakaian, silakan danna-sama pergi ke ruang makan lebih dahulu."

Homare berjalan cepat menghampiri istrinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Istrinya menangis.

"Maaf, Araifa..." Homare memeluk Araifa erat. "Maafkan aku..."

"Ke-kenapa anda minta maaf... A-anda tidak salah..." Araifa terisak.

_"Hontou ni gomenasai, boku no tsuma..."_

Tangisan Araifa pecah di dalam pelukan Homare.

XOXO

Keesokan paginya, Araifa kena marah gara-gara dia lupa menyiapkan air mandi untuk Homare.

"Kau ini bagaimana! Kau ini jarang bangun pagi, ya? Apa ada seorang istri membiarkan suaminya menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sendiri?"

"Maafkan aku, ibu... Semalam aku membereskan pakaian-pakaian _danna-sama_ dan aku telat tidur, jadi..."

"Kau ini, terlalu banyak alasan! Lihat itu, Homare jadi kerepotan sendiri! Sebenarnya kau ini bisa mengurus suami atau tidak?"

"_Kaa-san_, sudahlah. Araifa juga kan tidak hanya mengurus aku saja," Homare mencoba melerai. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menyiapkan kebutuhanku sendiri, kaa-san tidak perlu memarahi Araifa."

Ibu mereka diam. Masih menatap Araifa dengan kesal, dia berkata, "Baiklah, kali ini kumaafkan. Tetapi lain kali, jangan harap ada kata maaf kedua."

Homare menghela nafas melihat ibunya pergi ke ruangan lain. Ia menghampiri Araifa dan membelai rambutnya.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisik Araifa pelan. "Maaf..."

"Sudahlah Araifa, kau tidak salah," Kata Homare, mencoba menenangkannya. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf atas sikap ibu."

Araifa menggeleng, air matanya terpercik. "A-aku yang salah..."

"Jangan menangis," Homare menghapus air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Araifa. "Tidak perlu menangis, kau tidak salah."

Araifa memeluk suaminya dan tangisannya kembali pecah pagi itu.

XOXO

"Lho? Tidak ada," Homare celingak-celinguk. "Kemana, ya?"

"Sedang mencari apa, _nii-sama_?" Tanya adiknya yang paling kecil.

"Kau lihat Araifa? Kemana dia?" Homare balik bertanya. "Apa dia pergi belanja?"

Adiknya menggeleng. "Araifa-_neechama_ tadi sedang bersih-bersih di dapur."

Mendengar penjelasan adiknya, Homare segera pergi ke dapur. Tetapi sosok Araifa tak ada di sana. Homare mulai khawatir, apa jangan-jangan dia pergi keluar lalu tersesat?

Homare hendak pergi keluar ketika ibunya kebetulan lewat. Dia bertanya pada beliau, "_Kaa-san_, kemana Araifa? Kenapa dia tidak ada di rumah?"

"Oh, dia? Ibu rasa dia sudah bukan bagian keluarga ini."

"_Kaa-san_? Apa maksudnya?" Alis Homare naik sebelah.

"Kau mengerti maksudku! Sejak awal dia bukan gadis yang pantas untukmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kaa-san sudah memilihkan gadis yang- Homare! Kau mau kemana! Homare!"

Mendengar penjelasan ibunya, tanpa buang waktu Homare melesat keluar rumah. Dia tak habis pikir ibunya tega mengusir Araifa dari rumah. Dan yang paling tega, ibunya merencanakan untuk menceraikannya dari Araifa dan berniat menikahkannya dengan gadis lain. Homare tidak bisa menerimanya. Baginya, hanya ada satu orang pendamping seumur hidupnya dan yang pantas untuk posisi itu hanya Araifa seorang.

"Araifa!" Teriak Homare sambil berlari. "Araifa, kau dimana? Araifa!"

Homare berhenti, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ketika dia berhenti, hujan turun dengan deras. Homare menoleh kesana-kemari, berharap melihat Araifa, tapi nihil. Dia melanjutkan pencariannya di bawah hujan.

"Araifa! Araifa, dimana kau?" Untung saja jalanan agak sepi. Jika tidak, Homare akan dikira gila karena berteriak-teriak sepanjang jalan. Tetapi Homare tidak peduli, asalkan dia bisa menemukan istrinya di tengah hujan lebat ini. Pria itu kembali berlari ke arah lain sambil meneriakkan nama istrinya.

"Homare...?" Suara teriakan itu mengusik Araifa, yang kini tengah meringkuk kedinginan di depan sebuah toko. Dia berdiri, menoleh kesana-kemari, tetapi ia tidak melihat apapun.

_'Mungkin hanya imajinasiku saja,'_ Batin Araifa. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, matanya terpaku pada cincin kawin yang tersemat di jari manis tangan kanannya. Cincin emas yang mengingatkannya pada Homare, kakak kelasnya, suaminya, orang yang sangat dia cintai. Dia masih ingat saat-saat Homare melamarnya, saat pernikahannya, saat malam pertamanya... Semuanya.

Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir, menetes membasahi cincin tersebut dan makin lama air matanya semakin tak terbendung. Araifa benar-benar ingin kembali pada Homare, dia ingin kembali kepada suaminya. Namun apa mungkin, setelah mendengar bahwa Homare akan menikah dengan gadis lain setelah menceraikannya...

"Araifa!"

Suara itu makin jelas. Araifa meninggalkan tas pakaiannya dan keluar menembus hujan. "Homare?"

"Araifa! Araifa, dimana kau?"

Tidak salah lagi. Itu benar-benar suara Homare. Araifa kembali terisak, dia menangis di tengah hujan dan berharap semoga Tuhan masih mengizinkannya mendampingi Homare...

"Araifa! Araifa, kau kutemukan!"

Araifa merasa ditarik oleh seseorang dan orang itu... adalah suaminya.

"Homare...?" Araifa tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. "Homare... ini kau, kan?"

"Baka! Tentu saja ini aku!" Homare memeluk Araifa erat. "Jangan pergi, aku mohon..."

"Tapi... kata ibu, kau..."

"Ibu berpikir terlalu jauh! Jangan kau pikirkan ucapan beliau, Araifa... Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis lain, karena bagiku hanya kau yang pantas menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya... Hanya kau seorang, Araifa... Aku tidak ingin yang lain..."

Araifa merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendengar ucapan Homare. Sedemikian berartikah dirinya bagi Homare? Hingga dia berkata seperti itu? Araifa merasa tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian sedalam itu... Apalagi dari pria sebaik Homare...

"Kembalilah denganku, Araifa," Homare menatap Araifa yang kelihatannya akan menangis lagi. "Kembalilah denganku dan kita mulai hidup baru kita, berdua saja..."

Araifa mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya..."

Dan mereka berciuman di bawah hujan.

_~End of Flashback~_

"Homare, sudah pulang rupanya. Sudah selesai mengajar?"

Homare berhenti dan tersenyum melihat Araifa di depannya. "Iya. Mm, lalu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ini, aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam, lalu aku berniat menjemputmu. Ternyata kita malah bertemu di sini," Araifa menutup payungnya dan berjalan mendekati Homare. "Suatu kebetulan, ya."

"Hahaha... Ya, kebetulan yang manis. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu ketika hujan turun."

Araifa tersenyum sambil menggamit lengan suaminya. Homare masih tersenyum, dia menengadahkan wajah Araifa dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Araifa sedikit terkejut, wajahnya memerah.

"Kita pulang, yuk," Ajak Homare. "Aku diberi kue oleh muridku tadi. Kita makan bersama."

"Iya, Homare. Akan kusiapkan makanan enak dan teh. Kau pasti capek."

Bagaikan bunga yang takkan pernah layu, itulah cinta Homare terhadap Araifa.

~FIN~

(NOTE: Kalimat endingnya... gaje... alay... *headdesk*)


	2. Suzuya's Story

A/N: Misi misi permisiiii~ Numpang ngerusuh FSSI dengan chapter 2 Reminiscence Series~! *tebar confetti*

Masih berisi OC seperti chapter sebelumnya, karena saya membuat fic ini untuk didedikasikan kepada teman-teman saya... hiks... *lap ingus* #dihajar

Discl: Starry Sky by Honeybee

Reminiscence Series and Yuri Tohzuki(Yamada) by Fyerinna Ashta

Akira Hoshizuki(Tenrou) by Akira Tenrou(my senpai)

Please enjoy~!

* * *

Tohzuki Suzuya menutup pintu planetarium. Pekerjaannya hari ini selesai lebih cepat dan dia bersiap pulang ke rumah.

"Ah... Sepertinya aku lupa sesuatu," Gumam Suzuya. "Lebih baik aku pergi ke supermarket dulu sebelum pulang."

Suzuya mengendarai Hyundai Atoz birunya dengan santai di jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai padat. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil dan tak lama kemudian dia berhenti di sebuah supermarket di pusat kota.

Sambil menenteng keranjang merah, Suzuya melihat-lihat ke bagian makanan dan susu. Mata azure yang sejuk miliknya itu memeriksa tiap bagian etalase dengan detail dan kemudian mengambil satu kotak susu khusus untuk masa kehamilan.

Ditatapnya kotak susu di tangannya itu sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Mimpimu, mimpi kita berdua... Yuri..."

* * *

_~Flashback 1~_

_"Suzuya...!"_

_Jeritan Yuri menggema di dalam kamar bernuansa temaram itu. Suzuya menatap malaikat tak bersayap yang berada di bawahnya ini; helaian coklat yang halus, gelas beige yang terbasahi oleh sungai bening, wajah putih yang tersapu rona kemerahan yang membuatnya semakin menggoda. Suzuya meraih tangan Yuri dan mencium jemarinya dengan penuh cinta._

_"Ohime-sama..." Panggil Suzuya parau. Sejujurnya, Suzuya masih belum percaya dengan semua ini, kalau dia akhirnya menikahi gadis yang sangat dicintainya sejak SMA dulu, Yamada Yuri. Upacara pernikahan dan resepsi tadi pagi serasa sebuah mimpi yang sangat cepat, dan ketika malam menyelimuti bumi, Suzuya mendapatkan kembali nalar sadarnya._

_Malam pertama itu mengembalikan Suzuya ke alam dunia nyata. Malam pertama yang menyatukan mereka, yang membuat perasaan mereka masing-masing bergejolak karena terbakar oleh cinta, dan gairah._

_Tangan yang saling bertaut. Bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Kata-kata manis yang memabukkan. Ciuman penuh cinta yang merangsang. Desahan nafas yang memburu. Erangan demi erangan yang menggoda._

_"Ohime-sama..."_

_"Ah, ah...! Suzuya...!" Yuri kembali menjerit. "Suzuya...!"_

_Malam itu, adalah malam yang paling menghanyutkan untuk mereka._

_~End of Flashback 1~  
_

* * *

_~Flashback 2~_

Suzuya dan Yuri menjalani kehidupan baru mereka sebagai suami-istri di sebuah kompleks perumahan di pusat kota Tokyo. Meskipun kurang bisa memasak, Yuri tetaplah bisa Suzuya banggakan. Telaten, rajin, serta patuh, itulah yang Suzuya senangi dari Yuri.

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah, Homare datang berkunjung bersama istrinya, Faika.

"Homare-_senpai_, Faika-_chan_! Mari, silakan masuk," Suzuya membawa mereka ke ruang tamu. "Yuri sedang ada di dapur. Ah, mau minum apa?"

"Apa, ya... Kau mau minum apa, Faika?" Homare bertanya kepada istrinya.

"Teh saja, deh," Jawab Faika sambil tersenyum.

"Yuri, ada Homare-_senpai _dan Faika-_chan_, tolong buatkan teh, ya!" Seru Suzuya.

"Hah? Yang benar? Iya, sebentar!" Sahut Yuri dari dapur.

"_Nee_, Suzuya, rumahmu nyaman ya," Komentar Homare. "Ah, seandainya saja aku tahu lebih dulu soal perumahan ini."

"Aku malah belum tahu rumahmu, _senpai_," Suzuya tertawa pelan, kemudian perhatiannya teralih kepada Faika. "_Senpai_, ada 'sesuatu' terjadi pada Faika-_chan_?"

"Ahahaha, kau jeli seperti biasa, ya. Kau benar, istriku sedang hamil lima bulan," Homare merangkul istrinya dan dia terlihat bangga.

"Waah, _omedettou_," Suzuya bertepuk tangan.

"Permisi, ini tehnya," Yuri datang dengan tiga cangkir teh. "Ada apa nih, aku seperti mendengar kata 'hamil' tadi."

"Faika-_chan_ hamil lima bulan, lho," Suzuya memberitahu istrinya.

"Waah, benarkah? Faika-_chan_, selamat ya!" Yuri langsung heboh memeluk Faika.

"Ehehe, iya, terimakasih Yuri-_chan_," Faika tersenyum. "Kamu juga, dong~ Nanti anak-anak kita dijodohkan saja."

Semuanya tertawa dan bercerita nostalgia ke masa SMA.

"Wah, sudah siang juga rupanya," Homare melirik jam. "Kami pamit, ya."

"Kenapa cepat sekali, tinggallah sebentar lagi," Tahan Yuri.

"Sudah waktunya untuk Faika pergi _check-up _di rumah sakit," Jelas Homare. "Lain kali kami datang lagi."

"Biasa, Yuri-_chan_. _Buchou _kan selalu begitu," Bisik Faika.

"Ah, Faika-_chan_. Namanya juga calon ayah!"

Yuri dan Faika terkekeh.

"Hus, malah membicarakan suami. Kualat lho, nanti," Homare menarik tangan Faika dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Kami pamit, ya."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Yuri melambaikan tangan dan menatap Mercedez Benz E-Class silver itu menjauh.

"Haha, asyik juga mereka itu," Yuri terkekeh-kekeh saat kembali ke dalam rumah bersama Suzuya.

"Hm? Asyik kenapa?"

"Yaa... Bayangkan saja, di usia muda mereka sudah akan mempunyai anak... Haa, aku juga mau~" Yuri menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. "Punya anak itu suatu anugerah terbesar, ya."

Kata-kata Yuri membangkitkan sebuah pemikiran baru di kepala Suzuya. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa punya anak, dan tentunya rumah pasti akan ramai.

"Eh, Yuri..." Suzuya duduk di sebelah istrinya. "Kau mau punya anak?"

"Eeeeh?" Yuri langsung memerah dalam sekejap. "I... Itu..."

"Kalau kau mau, aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya," Suzuya tersenyum.

"Aaaaah Suzunyan! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu dong!" Yuri langsung memukuli Suzuya dengan bantal sofa. Suzuya hanya tertawa dan kemudian memeluk istrinya lembut.

"Aku serius kok, Yuri. Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Suzuya, tangannya memainkan rambut Yuri yang terjuntai di bahu.

"Mm... Akan lebih baik kalau kau bisa mengejar karirmu dulu, sih," Yuri menggenggam tangan Suzuya yang melingkar di bahunya. "Lalu setelah itu, punya anak!"

Suzuya kembali tersenyum. "Kau ini lucu."

"Mulai deh... Kebiasaan!"

Suzuya mencubit pipi Yuri dan wanita muda itu hanya tertawa saja.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu. Suzuya dikejutkan oleh Yuri pada suatu pagi, dengan sebatang _test-pack_.

"Yuri... Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" Suzuya menggenggam _test-pack _itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Aku... i-ini..."

"Aaah, Suzunyan ini! Mana mungkin aku main-main dengan alat seperti itu! Aku ini benar-benar hamil, tahu!"

Suzuya memeluk Yuri dengan sangat erat. "Oh, aku... Aku sangat senang! Akhirnya... oh, akhirnya... Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!"

"Oh, tentu saja, Suzuya-_kun_," Yuri tersenyum kemudian mengecup pipi suaminya.

Suzuya menatap Yuri penuh kasih sayang, dia sangat senang sekali hari ini. "O... oh, Yuri, cepat ganti pakaianmu, aku akan menelepon ke kantor dulu untuk minta izin..."

"Eh? Memang kita mau kemana, Suzuya?" Yuri menatap Suzuya heran.

"Sudah, pokoknya kau cepat ganti pakaian dulu... Oh, aku ingin segera memberitahukannya pada ibu..." Suzuya menyambar telepon di meja bufet, kemudian menekan beberapa nomor. "Halo, ibu? Ini aku, Suzuya. Ibu, aku senang sekali hari ini! Pagi ini, Yuri memberiku sebuah kejutan, coba tebak apa? Dia hamil, bu! Istriku hamil! Oh, aku benar-benar bahagia sekali..."

Yuri tersenyum, suaminya benar-benar terlihat seperti anak-anak di telepon. Wanita muda itu segera berganti pakaian seperti yang sudah disuruh suaminya tadi.

"Aku sudah berganti pakaian, bisa kau beritahukan aku mau kemana kita pagi ini?" Tanya Yuri dengan senyum.

"Ah, ya... Kita akan pergi ke supermarket dulu, kau butuh susu dan yang lain... Vitamin, buah dan sayur... Pokoknya aku mau kau dan anak itu sehat," Suzuya menutup telepon. "Tunggulah di luar, aku akan ganti pakaian dulu."

Yuri mengangguk dan berjalan keluar menuju teras. Udara pagi ini terasa sangat menyegarkan baginya, menambah kebahagiaan yang tengah meluap-luap di dalam dirinya. Dia positif hamil, dia mengandung anak dari Suzuya. Kini salah satu impiannya telah terwujud.

"Ayo, Yuri, aku sudah siap," Suzuya muncul di depan pintu.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku buka pintu pagarnya dulu."

"Eh, jangan! Biar aku saja, sekalian mengeluarkan mobil," Cegah Suzuya.

"Lho, kenapa jangan?" Yuri bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Kamu tidak boleh kecapekan dan sakit, bahaya nanti."

"Ahahaha... Dasar Suzuya. Kan cuma membuka pintu pagar saja tidak bikin capek."

"Tidak, pokoknya tidak boleh. Tunggu di sini, biar kubuka pagarnya dan kukeluarkan mobil."

Suzuya berlari ke arah pintu pagar dan membukanya, kemudian ke arah garasi yang sudah terbuka dan mengeluarkan mobil. Yuri langsung bergegas keluar dan hendak menutup pagar, tetapi Suzuya menahannya.

"Nakal, ya. Sudah kubilang kamu tidak boleh capek," Suzuya menyentil dahi Yuri. "Masuklah ke mobil."

"Aw! Iiih, Suzunyaaaan!" Yuri menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Suzuya selesai menutup pintu pagar dan kembali ke dalam mobil, mereka segera pergi ke supermarket di pusat kota.

"Ah, Suzuya! Kita beli _strawberry_, ya?" Minta Yuri.

"_Strawberry_? Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja yakin! Aku ingin makan _strawberry _dari kemarin."

Suzuya berjalan ke arah lain. "Tidak boleh."

"Eeehh? Kok begitu, sih? Ayo dong, belikan aku _strawberry_," Rengek Yuri seperti anak kecil. "Suzuyaaaaa!"

"Jangan sekarang, Yuri. Kau tidak boleh makan buah yang rasanya asam seperti itu," Tukas Suzuya yang sedang memilih-milih sayuran. "Kubelikan apel dan anggur saja, mau ya?"

"Tidak mau anggur, aku maunya _strawberry_," Yuri cemberut.

"Apel dan anggur."

"Apel dan _strawberry_."

"Apel dan anggur."

"Apel dan _strawberry_."

"Apel dan _strawberry_."

"Apel dan angg—HAH!" Yuri segera menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah diputuskan, apel dan anggur," Suzuya melenggang dengan santainya untuk mengambil apel dan anggur.

"Suzuyaaaaa!" Yuri mencubit pinggang Suzuya. Pria muda itu menjengit sedikit. "Jahat! Kau mengerjai aku!"

"Habis kalau tidak dikerjai, nanti kamu malah nekat."

"Huh!" Yuri cemberut total. Suzuya mendiamkannya dan berpikir untuk merayunya saja nanti di rumah, sebab dari tadi mereka sudah membuat cukup keributan di bagian sayuran dan buah.

"Nah, Yuri, kau pilih susunya ya," Ujar Suzuya lembut kepada istrinya yang masih saja cemberut. "Ayo, dong."

Yuri melihat-lihat etalase dengan detail, dan mengambil satu boks susu untuk masa kehamilan di rak etalase yang paling atas.

"Kok cuma satu?" Tanya Suzuya.

"Memangnya harusnya berapa?" Yuri balik bertanya.

"Yah, setidaknya kau harus ambil cukup banyak untuk persediaan di rumah, jadi tidak perlu bolak-balik lagi," Suzuya mengambil tiga boks lagi. "Sudah semuanya, ayo kita pulang."

"Ada yang kurang," Kata Yuri.

"Eh? Apa yang kurang?" Suzuya menatap istrinya heran.

"_Strawberry_! Suzuya, ayo belikan aku _strawberry_, kalau tidak nanti anak ini menangis lho!" Ancam Yuri.

Akhirnya Suzuya menyerah dan dia membelikan _strawberry _untuk Yuri. Demi anak, deh...

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend~_" Yuri tengah menyanyi sambil beres-beres rumah. Suzuya sudah pergi ke kantor sejak tadi pagi.

"_Lucky we're in love in any way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_... Ugh!"

Yuri mendadak terduduk di lantai. Tiba-tiba dia merasa capek sekali, hingga sulit berdiri, padahal dia belum membereskan seluruh isi rumah.

"Tumben sekali aku merasa secapek ini... Kyah!" Yuri tercegat. Rasa sakit yang aneh tiba-tiba menggerayangi perut dan panggulnya. Dengan susah payah dia berusaha berdiri menuju ke kamar, tetapi anehnya rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyaaaahh... Ada apa ini..." Yuri merintih; rasa sakitnya menjadi teramat hebat. Mata _beige_ miliknya melotot horor ketika melihat lantai basah; basah oleh darahnya.

"Suzuya...!" Jeritnya. Dia meraih telepon di meja, sampai jatuh malah, dan menekan nomor ponsel suaminya.

"_Halo?"_

"Suzuya... ini aku..."

"_Yuri, ada apa menelepon? Dan kenapa suaramu seperti tertahan? Ada apa?"_

"Suzuya, cepat pulang... aaahh!"

"_Yuri! Yuri, kau kenapa! Hei! Yuri!"_

"Cepat... pulang... SUZUYA! AAAHH!"

"_YURI! BERTAHANLAH, AKU SEGERA PULANG!"_

Koneksi terputus. Yuri mulai kehilangan kesadarannya; dia merasakan sesuatu meninggalkan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Pas ketika Yuri pingsan, Hoshizuki Akira datang ke rumahnya. Akira adalah tetangga sebelah Yuri dan Suzuya, dia istri Hoshizuki Kotarou.

"Permisi, Yuri, aku mau mengantarkan... YA TUHAN! Yuri!" Akira segera menghampiri Yuri yang tidak berdaya di lantai. "Yuri! Yuri! Sadarlah! KOTAROU!"

Suara Akira cukup keras untuk didengar tiga blok rumah dan Kotarou yang baru saja bangun langsung pergi ke rumah sebelah. "Ada apa, Akira? Kenapa kau teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Cepat keluarkan mobil, kita bawa Yuri ke rumah sakit!" Ujar Akira.

"_Nani_... Ada apa dengan Yuri? Kenapa dia..." Kotarou pun ikutan kaget.

"Jangan tanya dulu! Cepat gendong dia, kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Akira sudah panik dan geregetan melihat suaminya masih berdiam seperti patung. "Hoshizuki Kotarou! AYO CEPAAAT!"

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, Kotarou menggendong Yuri dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Akira menelepon Suzuya dan memberitahunya untuk segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Yuri langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD.

"Yuri!" Suzuya sampai tepat ketika Yuri dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang UGD.

"Suzuya! Tahan dirimu!" Kotarou segera menahan Suzuya agar tidak berlari menerobos pintu UGD.

"Tapi... Yuri...!"

"Sudah, tenangkan dulu dirimu! Yuri akan baik-baik saja!"

Kotarou mendudukkan Suzuya di kursi ruang tunggu. Dia menatap lampu yang masih merah. "Yuri sudah ditangani sekarang."

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu, Suzuya. Yuri pasti baik-baik saja," Hibur Akira.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang sementara istriku menderita begitu! Ini salahku... Kalau saja tadi aku tidak pergi kerja, dia tidak akan..." Suzuya mulai galau. "Kalau dia dan bayinya sampai kenapa-napa... aku..."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, mereka berdua pasti selamat."

Mereka bertiga menunggu dalam kekhawatiran. Suzuya masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Akira sibuk menelepon teman-teman yang lain. Kotarou malah mondar-mandir di depan mereka berdua.

Lampu di atas ruang UGD mati setelah beberapa lama berwarna merah. Suzuya segera berdiri dan menanti dokter atau suster keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Ah! Dokter!" Harapan Suzuya terkabul. Dia segera menghampiri seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari UGD. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Dia baik-baik saja, kan? Yuri baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Istri anda?" Dokter itu terlihat heran.

"Yuri adalah istri pria ini," Jelas Kotarou. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sekarang dia baik-baik saja, tetapi masih belum siuman," Jelas dokter itu. "Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya pada anda, tuan... err..."

"Suzuya. Tohzuki Suzuya," Jawab Suzuya cepat.

"Ehem... Ya, saya ingin bertanya pada anda, tuan Tohzuki. Apakah istri anda sedang hamil?"

"Ya, ya! Ini sudah masuk bulan kedua. Apa yang terjadi, dokter? Bayinya... tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Saya dan rekan-rekan meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada anda, tuan Tohzuki. Nona Yuri mengalami keguguran yang lumayan parah, hanyaada kemungkinan kecil nona Yuri bisa hamil lagi."

Baik Suzuya maupun Kotarou dan Akira sama-sama membelalakkan mata. Yuri...? Keguguran...?

"Bohong! Istriku tak mungkin keguguran!" Suzuya mengguncang dokter itu. "Dia tidak mungkin keguguran! Dia selalu terlihat sehat... Semua hasil _check-up _miliknya selalu bagus... Dia tidak mungkin..."

Kotarou segera menarik tangan Suzuya. "Tunjukkan kamar Yuri pada kami, dokter."

"Baiklah, sebelah sini."

Kotarou, Akira, dan Suzuya mengikuti dokter itu ke depan sebuah kamar rawat yang berada di barisan taman belakang. Setelah mengantarkan mereka bertiga, dokter itu pamit.

Suzuya masuk ke dalam dengan perasaan campur aduk. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada istrinya? Yuri pasti akan sangat terpukul jika dia tahu kalau dia keguguran... Anak ini adalah anak yang sangat diharapkan olehnya, dan tentu saja oleh Suzuya juga.

"Mm..." Yuri membuka matanya perlahan. "Suzuya...?"

"Yuri... Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Yuri mengangguk pelan kemudian meraba perutnya. "Suzuya... ada apa ini... kenapa tidak ada... Suzuya, ada apa denganku? Kemana anakku?"

"Yuri..." Suzuya menggenggam tangan Yuri erat. "Yuri, relakanlah..."

"Ada apa ini... Suzuya, aku kenapa? Kemana anakku?" Yuri bertanya dengan galau. "Suzuya... mana anakku... mana anak kita..."

"Yuri... Yuri, dengarkan aku dulu..." Suzuya menelan ludahnya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus memberitahukannya. "Yuri, kau... keguguran..."

"Apa... apa kau bilang..." Yuri menatap Suzuya sangsi. "Apa yang kau katakan... aku tidak mungkin keguguran..."

"Meskipun kau bilang tidak mungkin, tetapi itu sudah terjadi... Dan dokter bilang, hanya ada kemungkinan kecil kau bisa hamil lagi..."

"Tidak... Itu tidak mungkin...!" Yuri melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Suzuya. "Itu semuanya bohong...! Aku... Aku..."

Suzuya segera memeluk Yuri erat. "Aku tahu ini berat... Tapi kau harus bisa merelakannya... Yuri..."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Suzuya, katakan padaku itu tidak mungkin...!" Yuri mulai terisak di pelukan Suzuya. "Itu tidak mungkin..."

Suzuya mendekap Yuri semakin erat, membiarkannya menangis di dalam dekapannya. Akira yang menunggu di luar pun ikut terisak, dan Kotarou mendekapnya lembut.

* * *

Yuri baru dibolehkan keluar dari kamarnya setelah beberapa hari beristirahat. Suzuya membawanya berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit menggunakan kursi roda.

"Yuri, lihatlah, bunga-bunganya bagus sekali... Yuri?" Suzuya baru sadar kalau istrinya melamunkan sesuatu. "Yuri, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Jawabnya pelan. Suzuya kembali menjalankan kursi roda dan mereka melewati seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi.

Yuri menatap ibu itu dengan tatapan sedih. Ibu itu kelihatan senang dan mengajak bayinya bercanda. Seandainya dia yang berada di posisi ibu itu, pastilah sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Yuri..." Suzuya membelai rambut istrinya dengan lembut. "Kita kembali ke kamar, ya."

Suzuya membawa Yuri kembali ke kamar rawatnya dan membantunya duduk di ranjang. "Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan belikan minuman untukmu."

Yuri termenung di ranjang setelah Suzuya keluar. Seandainya saja dia tidak keguguran, dia tidak perlu tertahan di rumah sakit. Dia sudah mengecewakan Suzuya dan keluarganya. Dia sudah mengecewakan semuanya.

"Kalau aku tidak ada..." Desis Yuri. Perlahan dia turun dari ranjang, dan keluar dari kamar rawatnya tanpa tujuan yang berarti.

Yuri berjalan melewati kamar rawat bayi. Dia berhenti di sana dan melihat bayi-bayi yang dirawat dari luar. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Kalau saja bayinya bisa bertahan...

"Eh...?"

Yuri menoleh dan dia melihat Naoshi, mantan gurunya di Seigatsu. Yuri tahu kalau Naoshi menikah dengan Gisella dan kabarnya, Gisella sudah melahirkan bulan lalu dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Anakku..."

Sementara itu, Suzuya baru kembali dari membeli jus. Dia membuka pintu kamar rawat dan terkejut ketika mengetahui kalau kamar itu kosong.

"Yuri! Kau dimana?" Suzuya menjelajahi seluruh lorong rumah sakit, mencari istrinya yang tiba-tiba lenyap. "Yuri? Yuri!"

"Oi, Tohzuki!"Naoshi berlari menghampiri Suzuya.

"Haruki-_sensei_? Sedang apa di sini? Apa kau melihat Yuri?"

Naoshi mengatur nafasnya dulu sebelum berbicara. "Tolong... Yuri... Dia...!"

"Yuri kenapa, Haruki-_sensei_? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Suzuya mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku hendak menjenguk istriku yang bulan lalu melahirkan... Dan tiba-tiba, Yuri masuk ke dalam dan langsung merebut bayi yang sedang digendong Gisella!" Jelas Naoshi. "Aku mengejarnya tetapi dia berlari cepat sekali! Tolong aku, Tohzuki! Demi Yuri, Gisella, dan anakku!"

"Baiklah! Tunjukkan padaku kemana Yuri pergi!"

"Ke sana! Ayo!"

Suzuya mengikuti Naoshi ke arah yang tadi ditunjukkan.

'_Yuri... ada apa denganmu... kumohon sadarlah!' _Batin Suzuya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa, Haruki-_sensei_!" Suzuya berhenti berlari.

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin dia tadi berlari ke arah sini... AH! Tohzuki, itu dia!" Naoshi heboh menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah jalan raya. "Tohzuki, itu Yuri! Itu dia, dia membawa anakku!"

"Ayo kita kejar, Haruki-_sensei_!"

Kedua lelaki itu mengejar Yuri yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Suzuya melihat kekhawatiran dan kebingungan tersirat dari mata istrinya.

"Yuri!" Panggil Suzuya. "Yuri, kembali! Berikan anak itu kepada Haruki-_sensei_!"

"TIDAK!" Yuri menjerit. Dia berlari menerobos jalan raya yang lumayan padat itu.

"YURI! KEMBALI!" Suzuya hendak mengejar Yuri tapi tertahan oleh ramainya jalan raya.

"Tohzuki, lakukan sesuatu! Jika tidak, anakku...!" Naoshi mulai panik setengah mati.

"Tenang, Haruki-_sensei_! Yuri takkan melukai anakmu, aku berani jamin! Ayo, sekarang kita kejar dia!"

Naoshi mengangguk dan mereka berdua menerobos jalan raya, kemudian kembali mengejar Yuri yang kini berlari memasuki sebuah gedung yang tak terpakai.

"Yuri!" Suzuya sampai terlebih dahulu. "Yuri, aku tidak mau melukaimu, jadi berikan anak itu kepada Haruki-_sensei_."

"TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!" Tolak Yuri, dia mendekap bayi itu kuat. "I... ini... ini anakku!"

"Yuri, sadarlah!" Suzuya mendekati Yuri perlahan. "Kembalikan anak itu kepada Haruki-_sensei_, sekarang."

"Tidak mau!" Yuri duduk melantai sambil mendekap si bayi. "Tidak mau... Aku tidak mau kehilangan bayiku lagi!"

"Yuri..." Suzuya berjongkok di depan Yuri. "Jangan kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kecewa dan tertekan. Aku juga, Yuri... Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu..."

"Bohong!" Semprot Yuri.

"Aku tidak bohong...!" Suzuya tertunduk, dia meraih tangan Yuri. "Melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini membuatku merasa tidak berguna, Yuri... Maafkan aku..."

Yuri mulai luluh. Butiran air mata terlepas dari gelas _beige _miliknya yang indah. "Ke... kenapa kau yang minta maaf... Ini semua... salahku..."

"Tidak, Yuri, kau tidak salah... Tidak ada yang salah... Semua ini kehendak Tuhan yang tidak bisa kita tolak, Yuri... Aku yakin Tuhan punya rencana terbaik untuk kita, Yuri, ada alasan mengapa Dia mengambil kembali titipan-Nya yang ada di dalam rahimmu..." Suzuya mengecup dahi Yuri dengan lembut. "Cepat atau lambat Tuhan pasti akan mengirimkan pengganti yang lebih baik... Yuri, aku mohon... Janganlah terus bersedih..."

Yuri tertunduk, tubuhnya bergetar karena dia terisak menahan air mata. Suzuya mengambil bayi di dalam dekapan istrinya dan memberikannya kepada Naoshi.

"Yuri..." Suzuya mendekap istrinya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Percayalah padaku, kau akan mendapatkan penggantinya... Aku selalu bersamamu..."

Tangisan Yuri pun pecah di dalam pelukan Suzuya.

"Suzuya... aku mau bayiku..." Rintih Yuri. "Aku mau bayiku... aku mau anakku..."

"Bersabarlah, Yuri... bersabarlah..." Suzuya membelai rambut istrinya.

_~End of Flashback 2~_

* * *

Suzuya memberhentikan mobil di depan rumahnya dan menekan klakson. Seorang tukang kebun langsung membukakan pagar dan Suzuya memasukkan mobil ke halaman rumah.

"Selamat datang, Suzuya-_kun_. Hari ini pulangnya lebih cepat dari biasanya."

Suzuya berbalik dan tersenyum melihat sang istri menyambutnya. "Pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat hari ini. Hehe, punya bos yang masih teman sendiri ternyata cukup menguntungkan juga."

"Dasaaar~ Oh iya, kau tidak lupa titipanku, kan?"

"Oh, tentu tidak," Suzuya mengangkat kantung plastik di tangannya. "Susu dan _chocolate cookies_."

"Ehehehe, terimakasih~"

Suzuya berjalan mendekati Yuri dan mengelus perutnya yang membesar. "Bagaimana kabar anak _tou-san _hari ini? Baik, kan?"

Yuri tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Suzuya yang menempel di perutnya. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu ayahnya yang hebat pulang kerja."

"Kau juga hebat, Yuri," Suzuya mengecup bibir Yuri sekilas. "Ayo kita masuk, udaranya mulai dingin. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian berdua."

"Iya, Suzuya-_kun_."

Suzuya merangkul Yuri dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mimpi mereka berdua kembali terwujud, dengan kehadiran janin baru yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim Yuri. Kali ini, Suzuya akan melindunginya, dia akan melindungi Yuri dan anaknya hingga anak itu terlahir ke dunia.

~FIN~

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Mohon review~


End file.
